The conventional exercise or rehabilitation machine is generally provided with a resistance device, which brings about resistance by means of friction or oil pressure. The friction-type resistance device is susceptible to wear and load unstableness, which unable the device to control the magnitude of resistance with precision. The oil pressure resistance device is vulnerable to oil leak and is rather noisy while in operation.